L O V I N G
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ya, melindungi perasaan orang yang kita sayangi adalah yang terpenting. Naru-Hina, broken!KibaHina


**L O V I N G**

**.**

_Nothing is mine, except the plot__**.**__All the characters either; they are Masashi Kishimoto's._

_Hinata's feeling towards Naruto, is something that Kiba protects so much._

.

Oneshot—Implied!NaruHina, Onesided!KibaHina

.

.

Pagi yang benar-benar cerah. Kuning kemilau matahari dengan lekas naik dari horison, membangkitkan orang-orang kembali ke pekerjaan rutin mereka. Toko-toko mulai dibuka, kedai-kedai mulai ramai.

Dan pemuda itu juga sama. Ia ambil jubahnya, dan berkaca.

Pantulan itu sama; memberikan senyum secerah pagi. Dikencangkannya ikatan _hitai-ate_ hitamnya, bangga ia tatap lambang daun itu.

"Yosh!" ujarnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Pemuda itu pun berbalik, keluar dari kamarnya. Jubah panjangnya—yang berwarna dasar putih, dengan aksen api di bawahnya terkibar sesaat ketika ia melangkah dengan (terlalu) bersemangat.

_Rokudaime Hokage._

.

.

"Oha—"

"Naruto! Kemana saja kau? Sudah kubilang, harusnya kau selesaikan ini semua dulu baru kau pulang tadi malam! Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

Baru saja Naruto—ya pemuda dengan jubah Rokudaime Hokage itu—memasuki ruang kerjanya, omelan Sakura sudah berpanjang lebar menyerbunya.

"Sakura-chan, ini masih pagi~ ayolah, aku bisa menyelesaikannya pagi ini juga~" ujarnya dengan santai, dan mengayunkan langkah enteng ke meja kerjanya. Seolah dua tumpuk _paperwork_ itu hal gampang.

"Seharusnya saat ini sudah selesai, baka! Ini kertas penting tentang hubungan aliansi Konoha dan Suna! Shikamaru harus mengantarkan laporannya secepat mungkin. Kau mau menggampangkan urusan negara?"

"Aaaaa, Gaara juga pasti tidak akan keberatan kalau kertas-kertas ini terlambat sedikit~" Naruto masih saja menjawab dengan begitu santai. Yah, akuilah ini tipikal Naruto sekali.

"Hhh, sudahlah. Pokoknya ketika aku kembali nanti siang semua ini harus sudah selesai," Sakura menyerah mengibaskan tangannya. Segera ia keluar dari ruangan itu berharap Naruto segera memulai pekerjaannya setelah ia keluar.

"Jaaa, Sakura-chan!"

Yah, bagaimanapun, ini lumrah. Sakura, sebagai salah satu asisten Hokage, ia mengatur pekerjaan dengan perencanaan tentunya. Tapi Naruto adalah tipikal yang tidak terlalu suka terikat jadwal jadi ia mengerjakan semuanya dengan mengikuti alur saja. Dan kadang itu membuat Sakura sebal.

Semua kembali berjalan dengan biasa; rutin dan teratur setelah perang besar dahulu. Pertarungan Naruto dengan sahabat terdekatnya membawa hasil yang mengesankan—pemuda itu bisa membawa Sasuke kembali.

Sasuke, dengan perjalanan panjang, akhirnya bisa mendapatkan pengampunannya kembali. Dan sekarang ia ditempatkan sebagai Anbu.

Sakura, tetap sebagai _medic-nin_ sekaligus asisten Hokage. Sisanya tidak banyak berubah.

Naruto memperhatikan lembar per lembar _paperwork_ itu. Semuanya berisi semacam aturan-aturan yang harus ditandangani, atau usulan yang perlu disetujui. Dan semuanya harus disimpulkan dalam bentuk laporan dan diantarkan kembali ke Suna. Hem, terdengar sedikit merepotkan. Sepertinya Naruto harus meminta bantuan pada _kagebunshin_-nya.

Oh pintu diketuk. Pelan dan lembut sekali, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Ya, siapa?"

Knopnya terbuka perlahan menampilkan sosok cantik dengan rambut indigo yang menjuntai hingga punggung.

"Hinata?"

Dengan takut-takut, Hinata menutup kembali pintunya.

"Ada...yang bisa kubantu, Naruto-kun?" ucapnya agak terbata. Ia masih berdiri tertunduk di dekat pintu, belum berani melangkah lebih jauh.

"Aaah, kebetulan sekali! Ayo, aku akan sangat senang!" sambut Naruto hangat. Cengiran lebarnya membangkitkan keberanian Hinata lebih banyak.

Kadang, ada yang berubah seiring waktu. Tapi Hinata mungkin tidak termasuk.

Hinata memberanikan diri berjalan mendekat pada Naruto, setelah pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya lagi.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Hm, apa ya?" Naruto memilah-milah kertas itu, berpikir sesaat. "Sakura-chan memintaku untuk menyetujui ini dan membuat laporannya. Aha, kau beri stempel di tiap kertasnya saja, ya?"

"Baiklah," Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Rona merah di wajahnya berusaha ia tepis.

Mereka mulai bekerja berdua, di ruangan itu. Bekerja, ya, kata itu harus digarisbawahi. Tidak ada yang lebih, juga dalam pembicaraan. Hinata lebih banyak diam dan sesekali mengiyakan ocehan Naruto.

Yah, memang ada yang tidak lekang dimakan waktu. Itu adalah hubungan mereka. Statis sama seperti dulu. Dibilang kekasih, tidak juga. Hinata tidak pernah mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasa itu meski sudah sekian tahun terpendam. Dan Naruto—ia lebih mengutamakan jalan ninjanya. Apalagi sekarang ia adalah Hokage.

Hinata—jangankan untuk berkata terang-terangan, mendekat pun ia masih perlu waktu untuk mengumpulkan keberanian.

Tunggu, dulu waktu pertarungan melawan Pain dulu Hinata pernah mengatakannya bukan? Tapi setelah perang besar selesai, hal itu tidak pernah terungkit lagi. Naruto hanya mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Tidak ada kata cinta serupa yang bersambut.

Naruto menjadi Hokage, dan itu mempersempit waktunya untuk memikirkan segala soal cinta.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Bagaimana?"

Suara serak itu menyambut Hinata. Gadis itu menutup pintu ruangan Hokage dulu, baru berpaling ke sumber suara.

"Kiba-kun..."

Pemuda itu menyilangkan tangannya, bersandar pada tembok. Kali ini ia sendiri, tidak bersama dengan anjing kesayangannya.

"Bagaimana?" ulang Kiba lagi.

"Apanya... yang bagaimana, Kiba-kun?"

"Tsk," Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian habis melakukan apa saja di dalam?" lanjutnya sembari berjalan. Hinata menyelaraskan langkahnya.

"Eee..." wajah Hinata mulai menampakkan perubahan. Merah. "Aku hanya membantunya membuat laporan untuk Suna..."

"Hanya itu?"

Hinata mengangguk perlahan.

"Kalian bicara apa saja?"

"Cuma soal... hubungan Konoha dan Suna... dan tentang aktivitasnya akhir-akhir ini."

"Sebatas sampai sana?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Tapi senyum kecil mulai terlengkung di bibirnya. "Tapi aku senang bisa membantunya, Kiba-kun."

Kiba menghela nafasnya sedalam ia bisa.

"Kau betah ya?" herannya. Ia pandangi Hinata, dari rambutnya yang rapi dan jatuh sempurna itu—hingga kaki putihnya yang terbungkus sandal hitam. Tidak ada yang kurang dari penampilan gadis ini. Ia kuat, darah Hyuuga yang melegenda mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Atau Naruto yang tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaan? Pikirnya. Tapi rasanya aneh sekali kalau iya. Pemuda itu 'ahli' dalam berbicara, jadi tidak mungkin hanya hal sesepele itu tidak bisa ia ungkapkan.

Ia merasa begitu tidak tega pada Hinata. Dan ia mengerti bagaimana gadis ini menyukai Naruto dari awal mereka bertemu hingga keadaan sudah seperti sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kiba-kun," Hinata tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum manis. "Selama aku melihatnya sedang bahagia, aku akan tetap bahagia juga."

Mata Hinata yang menatapnya lekat itu memaksanya harus menunduk. Ia tidak ingin ketahuan kalau ia sedang menatap gadis itu juga. Oh, mungkin tepatnya untuk menutupi apa yang terjadi pada wajahnya. Sedikit... merah.

"Kalaupun akhirnya Naruto-kun bersama Sakura, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali kok..." ucapnya; masih dengan senyum.

"Hinata? Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu," setengah tidak percaya Kiba menanggapi.

"Tidak tahu?"

"Sakura sudah jadi milik si Anbu Sasuke itu. Dia tidak cerita padamu?"

"Tidak," geleng Hinata. Matanya yang tadi mengarah pada Kiba, sekarang menerawang kosong ke depan. "Benarkah?"

Sekali lagi Kiba cuma menghela nafas menanggapi kepolosan sahabatnya. "Yah, hubungan mereka memang agak ditutupi, sih. Aku mendengarnya dari Kakashi-sensei. Mereka tidak mau tanggapan orang lain jadi kurang baik, kalau tahu seorang medic-nin kelas tinggi, dan asisten Hokage berpacaran dengan mantan kriminal..."

"Begitu..." Hinata kemudian menunduk.

"Kau tidak senang?"

"Ehn... bukan begitu, Kiba-kun..."

Walau Hinata tidak mengatakannya, Kiba mengerti kalau gadis itu senang hanya dari senyum kecilnya. Terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dari kecil membuatnya seolah paham Hinata luar-dalam.

"Aku akan bicara padanya."

"Kiba-kun! Tidak perlu! Sudahlah... aku bahagia dengan keadaanku sekarang..." Hinata tersenyum, hingga matanya membentuk lengkungan juga. "Dia Hokage, aku tidak ingin memaksanya hanya karena perasaan ini..."

Kiba mengepalkan tangannya, ia cuma bisa meluapkan kekesalannya di sana.

Ditatapnya lagi Hinata, tidak ada sedikitpun kesedhian atau ketegaran yang dipkasakan di wajah putih bersih nan polos itu.

Mereka terus berjalan, sekarang sudah sampai ke tangga di bagian luar kantor Hokage.

"Kau lapar, Hinata?"

"Hm... Tidak..."

Ah padahal Kiba ingin mengajaknya makan. Sekedar kedai Ichiraku atau kedai dango cukuplah.

"Kau sibuk?" tanya Kiba kembali.

"Hanya ingin latihan setelah ini. Kiba-kun?"

Kiba menarik senyumnya. "Mau latihan bersamaku?"

"Boleh."

Oke, ternyata ada tiga hal yang tidak berubah. Apa itu? Tanyakanlah pada Kiba.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Terima kasih atas hari ini, Kiba-kun" Hinata mengelap keningnya.

Kiba tersenyum puas dan menepuk kepala Akamaru. "Yah, sama-sama. Aku masih belum bisa menemukan celah dari teknik barumu itu."

"Jangan begitu. Aku seperti ini juga karena Kiba-kun..."

"Baiklah~ kuantarkan kau sampai rumah ya?"

"Eh, tidak usah... aku belum mau pulang dulu..."

"He? Kau mau kemana, Hinata?"

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Senja sudah turun, kemilau oranye menutupi langit dari berbagai sisi.

"Aku ingin menikmati sore ini... sepertinya indah sekali," sela Hinata di tengah senyum dan kekagumannya. "Aku suka senja yang seperti ini."

Kiba merapatkan bibirnya. Lantas berbicara dengan agak pelan. "Kutemani."

"Kiba-kun bilang sesuatu?"

"Lupakan saja," Kiba meletakkan tangannya di kepala belakang, terus melangkah di samping Hinata.

**.**

Kiba duduk di ayunan itu, membiarkan Akamaru bermain sendirian dengan kupu-kupu di sudut taman. Dan ia biarkan juga Hinata tersenyum sendiri di sampingnya. Gadis itu sesekali mengayunkan ayunannya dengan pelan, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya hingga ia tersenyum-senyum kecil seorang diri.

"Hinata," panggil Kiba. Dengan suara pelan saja ia yakin Hinata bisa mendengarnya. Mengingat di taman ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Ya, Kiba-kun?"

"Aku mau tanya."

"Tanya apa?"

Kiba memejamkan matanya. Menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk pertanyaannya. "Apa kau—tidak pernah merasa sedih diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto?"

Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya, sementara kakinya berjingkat, mungkin mencoba mengayunkan dirinya lebih cepat sedikit.

"Memperlakukan seperti apa? Dia baik, baik sekali padaku," senyum Hinata tidak berhenti terkulas.

"Bukan seperti itu," geleng Kiba. Matanya kosong, menatap rumput-rumput yang tadi terinjak olehnya. "Kau menyukainya... tapi ia seolah tidak peduli seperti itu."

Senyum manis Hinata berganti. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tapi lantas menarik kembali ujung bibirnya, sebuah senyum yang ambigu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja walaupun kami bukanlah kekasih. Aku menyukainya dengan tulus, aku tidak mau memaksa untuk memilikinya... Karena bagiku senyumnya sudah lebih dari cukup."

Kiba menelan ludahnya, seraya cengkeraman pada ayunan yang menguat.

"Tapi kalau kau begitu, sia-sia saja rasa sukamu itu, Hinata!" nada suara Kiba meninggi. Ia lepas kontrol.

"Kiba-kun..." balas Hinata dengan lembut. "Mencintai itu tidak berarti memiliki. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, selama ia baik-baik saja maka aku akan tetap baik-baik saja."

Kiba mengangkat kepalanya. Camar beterbangan pulang, membuatnya lupa sejenak akan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"... Maaf, aku kehilangan kendali, Hinata."

Hinata memaklumi dengan senyumnya. Selanjutnya ia hanya diam.

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Seandainya ada orang yang menyukaimu, dan menyuruhmu menyerah untuk mencintai Naruto, bagaimana?"

Akamaru berhenti mengejar kupu-kupu keemasan itu. Dan pandangannya segera tertuju pada tuannya, dimana pemuda itu tampak tak tenang.

"He? Orang itu... adalah orang paling salah di mataku..."

Mata Kiba membuka lebar. "Kenapa?"

Dilihatnya Hinata sedang memejamkan mata, rambutnya terbawa angin, menutupi sedikit area pandang Kiba.

"Mencintai itu adalah hak. Orang itu ingin merampas hakku?"

Deg. Kiba tidak berani memandang Hinata setelahnya. Cepat-cepat ia menunduk.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata..."

"Atas apa?"

"... Lupakanlah."

**.**

"Heeei, Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto, di jalan senja itu.

"Ada apa? Ada yang tertinggal?"

"Kau lihat Hinata tidak?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Hinata? Tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, begitu ya? Ya sudah, jaaa!"

Sakura ingin mencegah, sekedar bertanya untuk apa Naruto mencarinya. Tapi tidak sempat, pemuda itu lebih dulu lari.

Naruto berjalan ke arah lain, untung-untungan jika ia dapat menemukan Hinata. Terus, ia menemukan seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo di taman.

"Oh, itu dia, Hina—"

Naruto memotong perkataannya sendiri, Hinata di sana tidak sendirian. Bersama Kiba, mereka tampak asyik bermain dengan Akamaru.

Sang Rokudaime terdiam, terlebih ketika ia lihat tawa Hinata saat Akamaru menjatuhkan diri di pangkuannya, dan Kiba yang tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Padahal ia tadi sudah kabur diam-diam dari pekerjaannya di kantor, karena berniat mengajak Hinata makan di Ichiraku. Naruto berusaha menjaga ekspresinya, dan berbalik lagi. Membatalkannya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Masuk saja, ayolah, Sakura sudah bilang padanya kalau kau akan membantunya."

Kiba terpaksa mendorong Hinata sedikit, membukakan pintu itu untuk Hinata.

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan perhatian sebentar dari _paperwork_. "Oh, Hinata! Sakura-chan bilang kau akan datang membantuku."

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu, ia berjalan mendekat setelahnya.

Dibalik pintu yang terbuka sedikit, Kiba berusaha membentuk senyumnya. "Ayo, Akamaru."

**.**

"Hinata? Kau pucat? Tidak sedang sakit?"

Hinata merapikan meja kerja Naruto, dan cuma tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Jangan bohong," Naruto melangkah padanya, dan menaruh punggung tangannya di kening Hinata. "Agak panas."

Yap, dan wajah Hinata memerah.

"Ti-tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa," Hinata mundur beberapa langkah, tidak tahan kalau tangan itu terlalu lama di dahinya.

Naruto, sedikt khawatir berucap, "Akan kuantar pulang kalau kau tidak enak badan. Atau kuantarkan pada Sakura-chan?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. "Sudah biasa..."

"Sudah biasa bagaimana?" Naruto semakin terlihat cemas.

"Naruto-kun, sepertinya laporan ini belum ditandatangani..." Hinata benar-benar mengalihkan tema, ia sodorkan beberapa lembar map yang ia temukan di dasar tumpukan.

"Hng? Aaaa! Ini laporan kemarin yang tertinggal! Gawat! Kalau Sakura-chan tahu aku bisa dimarahi! Aku harus menyelesaikannya! Terima kasih Hinata!"

Hinata mengangguk sebentar, tapi ia rasakan tubuhnya limbung. Mendadak pusing.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata bisa mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali, dan tersenyum pada Naruto. "Tidak apa, Naruto-kun. Hanya sedikit pusing."

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Kau, terima kasih bantuannya ya, tapi kau harus beristirahat. Tenang saja, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Gadis itu menunduk, hingga ia rasakan kembali pusing itu datang.

"Baiklah, maaf Naruto-kun... Aku keluar, ya..."

Naruto mengangguk. "Untuk apa minta maaf? Ah—baik, hati-hati, istirahatlah yang cukup..."

Hinata menjauh, Naruto menatap punggungnya. Ah, ingin rasanya ia melangkah, mengantarkan gadis itu setidaknya sampai bertemu Sakura. Tapi... isi-isi map ini menuntutnya untuk mengurungkan niat.

O, dilema. Gadis itu tampak sakit. Tapi tugas negara ini...

Entahlah, Naruto bingung.

**.**

"Hina—ta? Kau!" Kiba melekaskan larinya di lorong kantor itu. Hinata tampak terhuyung-huyung, hingga akhirnya merapatkan dirinya ke tembok...

... dan jatuh lunglai.

"Hinata?" Kiba mengguncangkan tubuh gadis itu, tapi tetap kaku. Pucat, tapi badannya hangat.

Ia melirik ke arah pintu di depan sana; apalagi kalau bukan pintu kantor Hokage. Tertutup, tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang akan keluar.

"Sial!" Kiba menggerutu. Dan pandangannya beralih pada Hinata. Diangkatnya tubuh itu, sebisanya berlari cepat ke bagian medis Konoha.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Entah, jemari Naruto tidak bisa menulis dengan benar. Sesekali ia berhenti. Sedikit banyak merasa bersalah pada Hinata. Gadis itu sakit, tapi ia biarkan...

Tapi ini tugas penting juga, menyangkut kepentingan Konoha. Dan ia terlambat mengerjakannya hanya karena lupa. Dan tanggung jawabnya untuk menyelesaikan.

Brak!

Pintu dibuka dengan keras. Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kiba?"

Naruto berdiri, bersamaan dengan Kiba yang langkahnya semakin mendekat.

"Kau pikir Hinata apa, hah?"

Kiba menyudutkan Naruto, menyisakan keheranan pada ekspresi Naruto yang terjepit di tembok.

Plak!

Kiba—tidak lagi bisa menahan tangannya untuk melayangkan satu tamparan telak itu.

"Kiba? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto; belum habis herannya karena pemuda ini datang tiba-tiba, satu tamparan itu sukses pula membekas merah di pipinya.

"Tssk," Kiba berpaling, membelakangi Naruto. "Kau pikir Hinata selama ini apa untukmu?"

Naruto mengangkat alis kanannya. "Teman. Sahabat, dia adalah orang penting dalam hidupku," Naruto mengangkat pundaknya.

"Hanya itu?"

"... Kurang lebih. Kau juga. Semua orang di Konoha ini berharga untukku."

"Tcih," Kiba berbalik. Matanya kini penuh kemarahan. "Kau pikir berapa lama dia mencintaimu?"

"Mencintai? Aku juga mencintainya. Mencintai semua orang di Konoha, karena mereka semua berharga," senyum Naruto.

Ah, ia rasa ada yang salah dengan perkataannya sendiri. Tidak tahu mengapa ia terpikir kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia ungkap dengan kata-kata.

"Baka! Kau tidak mengerti apapun tentang 'cinta' itu? Lantas dulu kau pada Sakura, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Sakura-chan... Aku menyukainya dulu, waktu kecil karena ia begitu cantik. Sekarang? Ia sudah milik Sasuke-teme, aku menyukainya sebagai sahabat yang setia."

"Dan Hinata mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau kira! Dia bertahun-tahun menyimpan itu, dan rela hampir mati melindungimu hanya karena kau begitu berharga untuknya!"

Naruto diam. Perlahan ia bisa mengerti maksud kedatangan Kiba.

"Kau begitu disayanginya, sebagai panutan, sebagai orang yang selalu bersemangat, sebagai Hokage... dan sebagai Uzumaki Naruto seutuhnya!"

Kiba mengepalkan tangannya, ada yang ia tahan dalam batinnya.

"Dia mencintaimu lebih tulus dari siapapun yang pernah kulihat. Dia rela tidak memilikimu. Asalkan kau bahagia, ia akan tetap bahagia. Tapi apa kau tega terus membiarkannya seperti itu? Mencintai tanpa memiliki itu tetap saja menyakitkan untuk siapapun, Naruto!"

Angin yang mencuri masuk lewat jendela, membuat rambut emas itu bergoyang sedikit. Dan pemiliknya beku total; mata birunya membulat penuh.

"Dia tidak pernah dan tidak akan mau memaksakan perasaannya padamu, tapi kau adalah lelaki paling keterlaluan yang pernah kutemui, yang membiarkan seorang gadis terus mencintainya tanpa balasan yang berarti."

Itu tamparan telak yang kedua, secara tidak langsung.

"Aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu—karena kalau Hinata tahu aku pasti akan dimarahi—tapi aku hanya bermaksud menyadarkanmu, kalau disampingmu ada seorang yang mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya. Kalau tidak dengan doa dan dukungannya, aku tidak yakin kau bisa benar-benar mampu dalam usahamu," seringai Kiba seraya menatap tajam.

"..."

"Aku melakukan ini, karena aku tidak ingin melihat Hinata tetap mendapat perlakuan yang sama esok hari dan seterusnya. Walaupun kau tidak menyukainya, setidaknya perlakukanlah dia lebih! Aku tidak ingin perasaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu makin terluka lagi. Dia bukan teman atau sahabatmu, tapi dia orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu."

Kiba menghela nafas panjangnya. "Ia pingsan setelah keluar dari ruanganmu ini. Untung aku menemukannya, kalau tidak, entah kapan ia akan sendirian dalam keadaan pingsan dan sakit itu."

"APA?" suara Naruto meninggi. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

Kelabakan.

"Rumah sakit Konoha. Ruang 274. Kesanalah kalau kau lebih mementingkan dia daripada tugas negara."

Blam.

Pintu ditutup, kata-kata itu rupanya kesimpulan dari Kiba sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Angin yang sedikit lebih kencang meniupkan kertas yang berserakan di atas meja, membuatnya kacau. Beberapa berjatuhan ke lantai, bahkan jatuh di dekat kaki Naruto.

Tapi ia tidak peduli. Dan lebih memilih untuk menyambar keluar daripada memilah kembali kertas itu dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Hinata."

"Hinata."

Bisikan itu terdengar lebih nyaring saat yang ketiga kalinya. Hingga pupil lavender pucat itu terbuka.

Wajah pucatnya seketika panas. "Na-Naruto-kun..."

Cengiran lebar Naruto menyambutnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"A-ano—" Hinata berusaha bangkit, tidak ingin kelihatan begitu lemah. Naruto refleks dengan membantunya duduk, menopangkan beberapa bantal di punggungnya.

Tentu saja, rona merah itu makin menjadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku—benar-benar minta maaf, ya?"

"Mi—minta maaf atas apa? Naruto-kun tidak salah..." geleng Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku... punya satu kesalahan besar padamu."

"Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata dengan suara kecil, ketika ia dapati tangannya sudah tergenggam oleh Naruto.

"Aku berbohong pada perasaanku sendiri, aku... yah, aku tidak bisa membedakan mana cinta dan mana sayang terhadap sahabat."

"Maksud...nya?"

"Kau orang yang berharga."

"Berharga? Semua penduduk Konoha berharga kan? Naruto-kun kan Hokage..." Hinata berusaha menyuguhkan senyumnya, ketika tangannya semakin erat ditahan.

"Kau lebih berharga. Karena kau mencintaiku setulus itu, dan perasaanku tidak dapat dibohongi lagi."

Deg. Mata lavender pucat terbuka lebar, wajahnya seolah mendidih.

Ups.

"Hinata! Hei, Hinata! Kau kenapa lagi?" Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata yang melunglai itu.

"Hinata!"

**.**

Seseorang dari balik pintu—yang bersandar dengan tangan terlipat itu tersenyum getir.

"Usahaku sepertinya menyadarkannya ya, Akamaru?"

"Guk!"

"Benar. Melihat orang yang kita cintai dicintai oleh siapa yang ia harapkan itu lebih baik dari apapaun. Ayo, Akamaru!"

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

A/N: tidak banyak yang bisa kubilang, selain yah... saya belum bisa berhenti menulis yang berbau romansa. =_=

Bagaimana, para reader yang terhormat? Bagian apa saja yang perlu diperbaiki dari ini? Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, ya? Terlebih jika memberikan review apalagi con-crit ^^


End file.
